The present invention relates generally to couplings and more particularly to a new and improved quick release coupling having notable utility as a parachute coupling for connecting and quickly releasing a parachute canopy.
In prior parachute quick release couplings, after the coupling is released, the coupling latching mechanism protrudes outwardly from the coupling member remaining on the wearer. The protruding latching mechanism is susceptible to entanglement with or damaging other objects and presents a potential danger to the wearer. When using a parachute in a military operation against an enemy, the wearer may be subjected to additional risk of exposure to the enemy due to entanglement of the latching mechanism with other equipment, trees, etc. When using a parachute to land in water, the protruding latching mechanism may puncture a pneumatic life vest or pneumatic life raft, for example when the wearer is boarding the life raft.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a new and improved parachute quick release coupling which after release of the coupling does not encumber the wearer with undesirable and potentially dangerous protrusions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a parachute quick release coupling which affords a simple and quick uncoupling operation and automatic ejection of the latching mechanism.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a coupling of the type described which is safe and reliable in its normal or coupled mode.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a coupling of the type described which will successfully support substantial load without being accidentally released and yet which may be simply and easily released.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a coupling of the type described having a durable and compact construction.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out more in detail hereinafter.